bjscfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinnmark
Tinnmark is one of Buzzjack World's largest country with a amouth of 98.223.834 people. Tinnmark is also one of the richest country in Buzzjack World, The country have still not noticed the financial crise. The capital is Åsnesia with 26.283.734 people, and is one of the largest cities in the world. 100% of people under 20 speak english in Tinnmark, allmost 87% between 20-40 speak english, while only 32% of people over 40 speak english, the country offical language is Tinnmarkian, it's allmost like the Norwegian language. Tinnmark is divided into 7 states. Åsnesia, Notoddensia, Norddalane, Sørdalane, Tinnmark Øya, Sognefjordane and Vestfjordane. 'Tinnmark Øya' is an Isle in the west of Tinnmark, it's shared with Bokia and FSR Farahtyn. History Tinnmark was founded by the Viking's in 1267. Tinnmark and Norvegia formed a new country in BJSC XII, called FNR Tinnmark. (Former Norvegia Republic of Tinnmark) In BJSC XV they called themself Tinnmark again. The president of Tinnmark is Erik André Åsnes, he is the leader of the national party, TNP (Tinnmarkian National Party). Tinnmark have had alot of tragedies, like in BJSC XV, a earthquake stroke the biggest city in Norvegia, Rjukania. Allmost 800.000 people lost their lifes in one of the biggest tragedie in Buzzjack History. Rjukania is now building up to be the most moderen city in the world. Geography Tinnmark is located West in Miskantha, it is bordering to Espen, Bokia, Simondly, Xanaga and Hitanya. Tinnmark is Buzzjack Worlds largest country (2009), and with one of the biggest city in the world, Åsnesia. Tinnmark have a larger island, shared with Bokia and FSR Farahtyn. Tinnmark is divided into 8 states, Norddalane, Sørdalane, Vestfjordane, Sognlandet, Rjukania, Åsnesia, Midtlandet and Tinnøya. Tinnmark have very often earthquakes because of the contantial plates dividing the country. In March 2009, Rjukania, the former capital of Norvegia, were stroke by a earthquake. It killed 800.000 people. Buzzjack WWI Tinnmark was a main part of the Buzzjack World War 1, the war started when there were disagreement between almost 50/50 % of the countries, regarding if ALL ESC NF Rejects is allowed or not, from before were only Swedish, British and Irish NF's reject banned. Tinnmark had comfirmed Norwegian ESC NF's rejected 'Tone Damli Aaberge' with 'Butterflies'. Butterflies got banned and Tinnmark almost withdrew from the contest, Tone didn't give up and sent Norwegian hit 'I Know' to BJSC XV, she was 4 points from qualifying. Tinnmark was one of the countries that suffered most from the Buzzjack WWI. Buzzjack Song Contest Tinnmark entred BJSC first in BJSC9, they sent Marit Larsen with Under The Surface and were number one "Dark Horse" and it looked like Tinnmark would qualify, they didn't with just some few points. Tinnmark have qualified 5 out of 6 times. In XV Tone Damli Aaberge with I know were only 4 points from qualifying. Tinnmark's best sucsess in BJSC is Velvet with Come Into The Night, she got a 3rd place. She is the only hit Tinnmark have got in BJSC. In BJSC XII, Tinnmark decided to send Marit Larsen for the 2nd time, and she didn't qualify that time either, but she is not the worst placed Tinnmarkian, Nightwish got a 22nd place in the semi final with only 23 points. In BJSC XIII Tinnmark sent the previous winner Margaret Berger, she didn't do as well in the final as she did for Kingdom of Shadow, she got only 54 points and a 24th place. Thou she got a 6th place in the semi final with 71 points. In BJSC XVI, Tinnmark sent german idol winner Linda Teodosiu with her song Love Sux, it was a favourit to qualify, but didn't, it missed 2 points from qualifying. To BJSC XVII, Tinnmark sent a Cascada with their new single Evacuate The Dancefloor. They floped when they only reached 17th place with 84 points, wich is the record of points for Tinnmark, together with the XI entry, Lene Marlin who alsow got 84 points. In BJSC XVIII they sent Venke Knutson with Kiss, Kiss is a summer song. Venke Knutson didn't qualify for the final. In BJSC XIX hosted by Numayania, Tinnmark sent Bertine Zetlitz with 500, she qualified for the final and was the 5th Tinnmarkian entry to do so. Tinnmark came 26/28 place in the final with 54 points. Alphabet Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Xx Yy Zz Ææ Øø Åå BJSC Record